Hybrid Genesis
by Fallen-Ryu
Summary: Weyland Yutani dreamed of making the perfect bio weapon against the Xenomorph and the Yautja speices, they somewhat succeeded. But can they handle the cost of a creature born from the will of the hive to do what it was meant to do? guess not...
1. Computer Information

Hey everyone this is my frist aliens versus predator crossover, this story will eventually contain species and beings from alien's and aliens versus predator, both movies and also the game aliens versus predator extinction. Now that's all said wish me luck with this story!

Oh yeah and the disclaimer, I do not own aliens or predator, and I most certainly don't own anything related to war hammer 40k (...you'll see in the story…).

"human speak"

'_human thought'_

"**predator speak"**

'_**predator thought'**_

"_**alien telepathy"**_

'**personal alien thoughts'**

Sector 398XY-45

…..

Personal Records accessing

…

Denied please refer to directory system 98-X for more information

…

Access Granted

…

Downloading specific files- warning files contain private information for the Weyland-Yutani corporation, failure to comply by company rules will result in section 13 sub paragraph 4 clause 73 of all personal reading this file to be used as the company sees fit.

…

Download complete-pending information files

…

Subject 16 of operation code HYBRID GENESIS accessed please refer to your director for more information and continual access for the rest of the files….

…

Granted welcome Director to the yutani HYBRID GENESIS project, this project is to develop a weapon against the growing infestation of xenomorph threat to humanity and of that of the Yautja or commonly called Predators due to their hunter tendencies, please refer to files of doctor Kandinsky on planet -File Deleted- for more information of the predator race and technology.

…

Project HYBRID GENESIS information accessed please standby

Subject: 16 or commonly refereed to as Shade from the hive members interaction

DNA percentage: 75% xenomorph DNA and 25% human DNA….DNA files are restricted to Weyland Yutani heads, please send message to doctor Weyland for more information on the testing files thank you….

Notably talents:

like all xenomorph's subject 16 has the ability to stick to almost any surface and can easily hide to the point where no ordinary creature can find him,

Subject also has the xenomorph ability to send out a "second mouth" as many called it but due to recent adjustments for experimental purposes the second mouth has been altered to be more of a "tongue", not the tongue can reach up to two feet in length and has a bone hardened tip on the very tip of the tongue to act the same way as an xenomorph does….in fact this is an improvement to the xenomorph ability as this tongue shoots 2x faster then normal and can penetrate most known metals…however due to limited resources we cannot figure out what limits it has and as such we cannot supply exact information to this testing limit.

And much to our scientist surprise the subject has grown an xenomorph tail ending with not just the normal scythe like blade…but a mace like weapon with a curved tip acting much like a scorpions stinger…the tail itself is a little over 6 feet in length is expected to change as the subject grows older. The beginnings of curved spikes are showing on the bone-spinal tail on each projection area of the tail

(namely on the top, bottom, and sides to form a standard t while the beginnings of much smaller spikes on the diagonal parts of the tail showing a future x has been noted….the t spikes have an estimation of reaching 6 inches in length and the diagonal has the estimation of half of it)

Subject is also very much humanoid in appearance and has retained the form of a human besides the obvious tail….somehow the subjects skull has been slightly elonganated but not by much to allow a slightly larger brain inside the brain case of the subject-however due to the subjects high acidity of its blood we cannot perform any surgical operations until solutions have been found.

Subjects skin coloring is quite pale in contrast to the tail which is the standard xenomorph black…however due to the test subjects DNA the subject has gained very power two inch claws on both hands and feet which are very much darkened like an xenomorph and the eyes of the subject are quite strange….the subjects Scalia of the eyes has been changed to black and the irises to a dull grey, the pupils have been slightly expanded to allow much better light but subject has been noticed to be able to use the echolocation detection patterns that all xenomorph's possess to see in the dark also when subjects main eyesight is blinded.

His hair has been changed from simple strands of fibers to much thicker coarser spine like projections from his head all facing the rear part of the skull….perhaps a defensive mechanism to prevent sneak attacks to the brain case? Also a few stands have been noted to fall over specimens face when the specimen is in a fight usually with guard units.

And much like many xenomorph's, subject 16 has not 6 but 8 spike protrusions from his back extending up to a predicted 4 feet in length when fully grown….the spikes are armored and seem to be in a formation….standard 3 on a 45 and 135 degree angles from his body on his back and the last 2 are in between the 1st set of spines and the last set of spines…providing protection to the already considerable defensive mechanisms subject thirteen has….

Also the two last but most notably aggressive weapons that 16 has to offer in a fight…..subject 16 has the ability to "cloak" in a sense….such as the way chameleons do but in a much more advance way….the pigmentation of 16 takes on similar colors and textures as his surrounding environment much like earths octopus that has nearly gone extinct due to over hunting and experimentation. The last is the most used by 16 in a long distance fight and when camouflaged is the 6 "flesh hooks" he has in his chest region….

Inside his chest region are a series of powerful and extremely high tense muscles all ready to send out 6 deadly curved blade like projections from his body which is able to travel as fast as a heavy caliber sniper rifle bullet. But due to its shortened length subject 16 must be standing still and must take time to prepare to launch the said flesh hooks these weapons are able to pierce standard colonial marine suits and even the exposits most users have revised for combat duty. For humanoid organisms weighing up to 300 pounds subject 16 can forcible fling them off their feat in a pull from his hooks that can instantly kill a average being…for those lucky to live in the first strike may not survive the second…which is when 16 retreats them forcibly from the targets flesh back into itself and can spin around to either smash with the mace part of its tail or sting them to death with his tails blade….also 16 has shown sadistic tendencies to allow humanoid specimens to pass him into the nearest wall projection and then take time to fully pull out the organisms pain reception to its maximum limit.

Warning: always be at least 16 feet away from subject 16 whenever possible….because of the range of the flesh hooks has a maximum reach of 15 feet it is not wise to enter this danger zone when 16 is standing and taking large amounts of atmospheric pressure into his lung system.

Note: 16 has had some limited skill in psionic tendencies….further investigation may be required to see how far subject 16;s psionic abilities can retain.

Subjects current age: 4 planetary revolutions old

Status: unknown due to recent events retaining his escape into the captive hive in level 18 which is now off

limits due to xenomorph queen specimen now taken root there….thankfully no warrior or drone or runner specimens have been noted in security cameras….

…..

-Days since escape?-

…..

Accesses denied….

…..

-Accesses code 6573-X9-

…..

Access granted subject 16 has escaped in the last half hour, please notify the nearest director immediately for more information on clause 73 for the employee who has failed safety protocols in the safety of Hybrid Genesis's main survivor after 15 attempts….

…..

-closing all files-

….

Have a nice day at Weyland Yutani corporations….and remember Weyland Yutani is building better worlds for all.

….

-Offline-


	2. The hive

**Well, it looks like this stories a keep due to a recent event…..**

**16-just get on with it, everyone knows that your only doing this so you can get this idea out of your head**

…**..right I must be insane by now…all well here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AVP, war hammer 40k, AVP extinction or anything else relating to the matter….so drop your phones and don't you dare click on that report this fan fiction people!**

"**Human speech patterns"**

'_**Human thought patterns'**_

**"Yautja speech patterns"**

_**'Yautja thought pattern'**_

"**Xenomorph telepathic pattern"**

'_**Private Xenomorph thought pattern'**_

(=Level 18 of the Yutani research facility…..inside the hive, 16/Shades memories=)

'**My name is subject 16, or what my "Mother" affectionately calls me "Shade", I have no memory of my past or what I am, My "Mother" says I feel, smell, and act like on of her children in old times, but I know better, I can sense and feel the Human Cattle up in the higher sections of this prison.'**

'**Cattle…..that's what my "Mother" once thought of them as a young queen, just into her beginning years…until she learned that they were just as much of monsters as the "Hunters" as she called them when she saw and felt what they did to her children…what they did to me….'**

'**and as I sit inside the main chamber with my sleeping mother watching over her brood of 40 eggs, I cant help but see with my mind each of my "brothers" and my "sisters" minds….so simple…so at ease….I feel disgust for myself of my mixed heritage…I am Subject 16.….Hybrid…a hybrid with unquestionable power….enough to make my "Mother" worry for my mental health…she sees me as one of her own….and a extremely important asset to the hive…for my brethren don't have the same skill, merciless attitude, nor my abilities to assist in our eventual escape…for if there's one thing to be learned….opportunity always comes to those who wait….'**

'**My title is Subject Hybrid 16.….My name is shade…..and I am the things of nightmares for all who I shall hunt…..'**

-(Main Hive Chamber)-

I sit and stare from my ledge at my brethren inside their eggs….I know what they think….what they dream of inside that carriage called a face hugger, I know their primitive cellular thoughts….my "mother" says this is because my mental powers rivals that of a mother queen….and I sensed her fear…not that I would overthrow her…no she could kill me if I even thought of that in a mere thought, no she fears for my sanity….not that I had to begin with since my escape into the hive….

I still remember flashes of that day…running….harsh sounds echoing, even with my acidic blood in my eyes I knew where I was going….pain….blurriness….a hatch….a large downward corridor….landing on something hard…more pain….the blood of a guard trying to get back from patrol…his panicked expression of seeing me…..6 long rods erupting from my chest as I tear him asunder…..and a long crooning sound drawing me into the hive….my "Mother".

I knew right then she was my mother as she was from my heritage…the praetorian that she had raised herself….survival in our species is strong….we will do anything in order to survive…including adapting to certain mind tracks….my mother is an elder queen, so she knows many ways of thinking in order to survive….she is old enough that her once sleek black exoskeleton is now a dull rugged tan, her breath long and harsh….like that of an ancient warrior of old breathing in the aftermath of a grand battle, she sits on her throne…she watch's her brood closely no more laying more eggs then 40, as it takes time and energy to do so, and she's old enough to know that even she might have to fight if invaders come, and she wishes to be at full strength when they come…

And they will come…like they always do….

I remember when I was 8 seasons old when the first few patrols trickled in…believing that my mother had finally died due to their motion cameras stopping…fools…that was when she had stopped laying eggs for preservation of her power….I also know that even though she's my mother, I still wish for more independence….she tells me this is normal for a praetorian of great strength inside a powerful hive…she also knows since I a male I cannot lay eggs, so she's doubly fine with that to my embarrassment.

Im getting off track with myself as I watching the nearest eggs twitch in a way only a xenomorph can detect to prove that they still live…though even I know that there's only so long before the eggs must have a host….even then if they go to long in hibernation the chest buster and future child of the hive will be stunted in mental strength and physical power due to a long period of time spent inside the egg.

I know this because im 16 seasons old….heh….so much like my name sake….subject 16.…I sneer at the very thinking pattern inside my slightly lengthened skull. My dreadlocks on the back of my head slowly fall over my face as I sit meditating on controlling my mind, as it tends to wander a lot when I sleep.

Sleep, that what "mother" tells me what it was when I was younger…to me it was a simple matter of closing your eyes for a bit and then opening them up all refreshed and ready to continue killing….and in my dreams…I dream of killing almost _everything!_ But the hive and my species….well…not my species as I don't know if there's anyone else like me or even partly like me….anyway as I felt the last traces of my mind come back to me I open the grey eyes and take upon the form of my family….in the central chamber of the hive….and as I look around ensuring nothing new happened to the hive while I was meditating I heard the deep breaths of my mother getting louder….a sign she was coming out of her hive mind state.

At first she drew her head forth from her crown and I watch with amusement as she stretched out her stinger from her mouth so as to keep it strong…but then my amusement turned to confusion as she took a few deep breaths of the air around us and threw her head back in a LOUD screech. Needless to say thanks to my mind I suffer a bit of backlash from her hive mind showing its true power…..if these humans could only receive some of the same things I can they would turn insane and break down before the power of the hives intellect. I noticed after I took my hands off my head I was giving my mother a slight glare…angry she did that when I just finished my mental training….she looked slightly apologetic to me but I scruff it off….like any other teenager I turn my attention to what important to me alone…watching the hive…though to say I was surprised when 6 of the eggs began to open I turned questioning to my mother who merely smiled, yes I can tell my family species facial expressions…not my fault other species cant…

**"Child, it is time to expand our numbers young one. If I had left those children lie in their eggs any longer they would've produced weakened versions of our true speices…and that I cannot allow…not here…not in this….prison." **she snarled at the end, hating the very word that explained our contanment…and I had nodded at the explanation…I sighed as the 6 huggers merely streeched out their long spider like legs and flicked their tails about with a few chips…I sighed as I lowered myself to the ground know what mother told me what my spines could act for….due to my biology I could protect the younglings much better then them wandering about on their own…and with me they had a almost 90% chance of survival outside the hive then without me. I growled as I felt the long legs grip onto my body and I shuddered as I felt those damn tubes wiggle around a bit…

"**Dammit I swear they're doing that for the hell of it" **I mumble out as my mother chuckled lightly at my annoyance…I also hear a few hisses and chirps as the huggers with their limited intellect boast in some kind of perverse way of finding the strongest host of the generation….I roll my eyes as I get up from the floor with them securing themselves to my outer spines, tails flicking getting exited of finding their purpose.

"**Go now my child, and find hosts for your brothers and sisters soon" **my mother says quietly as she returns to her slumber. I knew I should leave as I turn to her just outside the cavern door to see her…feeling as though things were about to change.

As I raced through the hive seeing the chitin that helped my echolocation slowly disappear I knew I was reaching the limit of our hive….in truth the 18th level of the research complex is probably the biggest as its basically the Basement of the Basements.

The hive itself is situated in the briefing room in the farthest portion of the basement….but also the msot isolated and the most protected…my mother knew what she was doing when she made the hive as she literally broke every single doors control's and leaving the ones that made the longest route to the hive besides air vents possible…I chuckle to myself as I crawl along on the many airways into a large passageway where two large trucks lay abandoned…well…not anymore at least…I pause as I pick up 3 pheromone signatures with my nose….as well as they vibrations they made….

'_**hmmm it seems prey has come to the hive….no wonder mother let me out of there with 6 of my brothers and sisters….Awww I see one of them is lightly armed….better make sure to get rid of him first. Hmmm and two unarmed prey….excellent….perfect hosts!' **_I think to myself as I slid into a good position….I let my skin pigmentation do their job and "blend" into my surrounding environment making me all but invisible in daylight….and truly untouchable in the dark unless you had the right tools. Thankfully these idiots didn't bring motion detectors and thus couldn't see me coming slowly towards one of their two light sources as I listen to their prattle.

"im telling ya man, we shouldn't be here!" one of them says…he seems to be the winy one of the three….

"And im telling you to shut it, be thankful its hazard pay and the fact that you get these trucks moving the better! The heads want every piece of equipment out of this place and to the elevator by the end of the month, and I don't want to be the one to tell them why it wasn't finished on schedule…im sure you heard about the rumors of clause 73?" the one with the small sidearm growls out…hes unshaven and stinks like to high heavens…..right he's dieing first.

"Will you two be quite! There's supposed to be a Xenomorph down here that escaped!" one of the others with hand tools wined even worse…dear mother queen I think he's about to wet himself….wait….nope he did that five minutes ago…that and he stinks of fear. And not the kind of fear my mothers species love but the kind you just want out of your mind and sight forever.

"See! I keep telling you we need to get out of here!" one nearly shouts as I growl mentally as the children on my back start getting agitated….that's never a good sign when a facer gets agitated…they fling all over the damn place and I sure as hell don't want to be face rapped by a brother or sister of mine! That first one is definitely hugger food.

I raise my tail slowly over my back making sure not to make to many sudden movements….as my clubbed/stinger of a tail reaches its full length of 12 feet coiled like a snake it lashes out in a lighting fast movement striking down the light in a rusted area…making sure to keep the damage as clean as possible I leave one of the pools hanging it to the ceiling alone making it look like it broke on its own…and since its now swinging about the power cables stretch and then break much to the displeasure of our armed friend who curses in ways my mother would scold me for saying….

As he approaches the general area im in I notice the two other head towards the remaining light source…a large lamp only lighting up the doorway…with heir backs turned…excellent…

As he gets to the area to examine it (due to the fact the its still somewhat lit but the rebounding light) I begin to lower myself to the floor slowly by crawling along the ceiling and wall until Im facing him…then I slowly arch my back allowing one of my spines to slowly twitch back and forth….the hugger on the spine slowly begins to peel itself off feeling a slight excitement as its chosen host comes closer and closer to impregnation.

The human seems to sense something's wrong and takes out his small weapon…but unfortunately his fate is sealed as my tail quickly lashes out a little bit before the hugger fly's his surprise when he feels my sting is nothing compared to his horror of seeing a face hugger appear out of near nowhere flying at his face….his somewhat muted screams due to my paralyzing toxins in my tail and the face huggers own muffling his sounds don't reach the others…and thanks to me stinging his right side where the handgun was located in he couldn't use his hand to also help dislocate the hugger currently having fun with his face….I still wish mother could develop a better way of making xenomorph's…as I still find the knowledge of the face rapping a little disturbing…

Anyway I hear some of the other two wondering where the third had gotten two and are promptly about to abandon him in this area…idiots…I grin as a slowly make my way towards them…I knew this tunnel in fact was one of the ones my mother had visited and disabled long ago…why else would two trucks still be in here and not the garage?

I chuckle mentally as I stand to my full height…my pale skin contrasting to my long black tail slowly scrapping against the ground with each long bladed segment making its own mark on the weakened concrete. The two idiots turn around and much to their horror they see me slowly thumping towards them with my pigmentation wearing off of course thankfully im wearing some pants although a bit torn in places I still am a bit of a terror as my strong body stands above them by nearly 2 feet…(im 8 feet tall by the way folks) my claws and teeth glint in the light as my black tail slowly carves into the ground while the mace makes cracking noises when it hit's the concrete or dents the metal on the trucks…they huddle together in sheer terror as two of my brothers slowly peel themselves off my back….and they stare into my black Scalia and grey iris eyes begging me not to do this….I merely grin viciously in my memories of me begging for no more pain and no salvation…irony is such a sweet thing and so is payback.

I openly laugh as they scream my dreadlocks flaying around twitching in my near hate filled madness as I grab my two brothers who which in their surprise hiss and cry out a little and cross the short distance between use as I slam my hands onto their faces with my little brothers crying out in near joy of finding a host…their hosts muffled screams and them clawing at my hands fills me with appreciation of my now respected little friends….they do such a good job making them look so wonderfully dead…now as I have 3 huggers left I turn to the first I had taken as a host and pull him to the others….I pause before I go to the door beyond and turn back towards them…cant have them killing themselves right?

I grin as I grabbed their only gun and spat acid where the chamber for the reload usually is by making a small wound in my mouth due to my hardened bone tipped tongue. I chuckle lightly in a light hissing voice as I leave the area…with their only salvation from dieing of my two brothers and my sister ripping their way to freedom…I sense my mothers happiness through the hive mind and I to send back a bit of satisfaction with it.

Now what to do with this door?

-(=garage, level 18=)-

"Alright marines Get together people!" A sergeant calls out as a few heavily armed troops walk towards him…out of them all their three whole squads of 16 marines each making a total of 48 men and women currently watching as technicians and mechanics get vehicles onto the lift back up to the upper levels where the equipment is most needed.

"Alright I got your attention? Good, as you might know the sissies back up top want use to do a little bug hunting, and as I say-" the sergeant began while the marines finished

"Screw the uppers and burn us a grill of bug crap!" the members chided together and then laughed a bit while the sergeant grinned.

"Looks like I trained you all to much now Dammit" he grumbled lightly still not serious but then in a single moment his wild happy face turned into the utmost seriousness.

"While I may not like telling you guys this were dealing with not just another escaped bug…were dealing with the companies hybrid program bug." he said coldly while the laughter stopped and half of the marines looked stone cold and the others grim.

"Your kidding right sarge?" one of the privates asked terrified of this places hybrid program….what they saw on their way in had made a lot of the new guys puke their guts out.

"Sorry son, im not….we got an escapee…subject 16...of program HYBRID GENESIS" the sergeant growled out while the marines quaked a little…

Hybrid Genesis was to make the ultimate fighting machine…one that had the cunning, stealth, blood, and mind of the xenomorph while having the human intelligence, adaptability to situations, and the sheer need to live together to fight off humanities enemies…the way they went about it was sick…numerous unauthorized experiments had given planet 56-87AKSZ the worst reputation of the company…and due to certain individuals wanting to keep publicity good, they were starting to shut down the installation…not know they had a bio weapon nest right below their feet the whole time.

The marines gathered looks grim…they had been briefed about Genesis and the supposed abilities it had…

The sergeant looked one last time at his men and women as if trying to memorize each face before things went to hell….

"I'ld like to say this one thing to you all before we head out…keep your head clear….your guns loaded…and never travel alone…also helps to keep stims on you at all times and watch your damn motion trackers!" he commanded as the marines all saluted and got together in squads of 4 to head off on patrol…some taking sentry guns and others….leading personnel on different missions.

The sergeant stood…watching the soldiers he had trained, led, and lived with all walk away…they all knew it….they were all going to die….it was only a matter of time of how and when and where….

The sergeant hoped they wouldn't become bug food…because he had checked the long range scanners…and they have a hive eon their hands….he didn't tell his troops that…better to let them think one of them is running around than have a nest full of bugs to deal with as well…he also knew that if one got infested….the bomb in their chest implanted by their heart would ensure the chest bug wouldn't ever grow if they got impregnated….at least it was a fast burning death with a bug to go down with them…

I grumble as I walk along the walls…still not sensing anymore presences until I hit a bar room…well…that's what it looked like…until one of my prey, whose numbers reached 8 in total all of them wearing the same uniform as the two I had impregnated with my two brothers….well one of them approached a switch and in an instant loud obnoxious noise started sounding throughout the complex…and unfortunate for me im near one of the boom boxes…the noise was definitely lighting the place up for echolocation but it was damn annoying having to deal with my remaining brother and two sisters getting agitated by the music….and for me it was the sight of them whistling as a female version of their species hologram started to well….dance as a per say word…I definitely am going to purge this from my mind later….because with the disturbance of the hologram the idiot humans are wooting at a pair of legs and a torso moving around…I sigh as this was definitely going to wake the high up and if mother got wind of this shell definitely send more huggers to me to keep….and speak of the devil 5 more little bastards show up and cling to me…thankfully my spines can holy 3 per spine and since I have 8 I definitely can hold 24 at once….though it's a pain in the ass to move around as my spines tend to sharpen their tips on each other so as to keep my back protection strong.

I growl lightly as one of them moves to the back area to check out what else is in their while the other 7 all gather around the main table area grinning like idiots…seriously…though I definitely need to find better hosts….

Jake smiled as he went to find more hologram disks despite the one that was slightly broken it turned out just find in his opinion…due to lack of female workers on this dry hell of a planet a lot of the guys spent their times in strip clubs…but unfortunately the female personnel working their were robotic but still felt a lot more human…and defiantly worked like one as well. Though he still wished that it was real company and not some damn company robot he was having fun with. Anyway as he and the guys had stumbled onto the place scavenger rules stated they get everything their and split it amonst themselves…with old booze which tasted better the more it aged and old strip dancer holograms nothing can go wrong…save for the invisible wall he just bumped into…and in an instant images from his time on symbolisis 768-XI appear in his mind…

"oh god" was all he whispered before the thing in from of him revealed itself to be even worse then the monsters there…it was the hybrid that escaped all those years ago….and by its dark grin he was prey….

"no" he whispered out as his eyes widened…but then he felt calmly relaxed….

'_**Go to the others….give them the alcohol and rest…..'**_the though entered his head

'_No the things here!' _he shouted back in his mind

'_**it doesn't see you see? It cant see! Its eyes are messed up! don't you want to see more of the hologram?'**_ the voice said again as he felt he was beginning to agree with the voice…even though it felt strange and wrong he couldn't help but stare into the black and grey eyes…totally unfocused and a slight trace of drool running down his face…

'_**Don't you see? That was all just some weird dream…look closer you imbecile!'**_the voice screamed at him as his vision changed…instead of a monster he was back at the club on his home world…just before he shipped out! He turned wildly as he saw the calendar and the other patrons…when he turned back instead of a monster he saw the bar owner telling him to get a move on and that he couldn't carry the box forever..

"Oh im sorry!" he said as he walked out of the way and saw the bartender grumble something about idiot's…though he knew old Kev, he also knew he didn't mean it…when he look around a bit more he saw his buddies there, it confused him for a few moments but he particularly didn't care as he gave each of them a beer and out of the blue a few pretty ladies came towards them…they all dropped their jaws at the dead gorgeous women before them and grinned to each other taken a long drink…this was definitely worth whatever was happening….he felt the voice return…

'_**see? It was all a dream….now why don't we take advantage of the situation here hmm? I see a little girl wanting you.' **_the voice teased as a blond haired one with very little clothing on sauntered towards him with him grinning all the way…and as they got closer they got into their laps and kissed each and every one of them…

Jack began to pass out feeling pleasure with the women before him…until in an instant he saw instead of his home planets club…he saw a face hugger screeching at him…clinging to his lower face and moving upwards sending the tube into his mouth…he muffled his scream and saw the others were sitting down with beers in their hands out cold with more face huggers on them and in the instant he saw the bartender grinning with the music shutting down his voice began to speak eerily similar to the voice the had heard before…

"**S**_**weet dreams….Jackie!" **_the bartender sneered out with a dark smile….he saw him slowly dissolve into the monster he had seen…then he blacked out as the hugger reached to cover his entire face._

I grin as my mind trick had worked wonders on my prey…but in order for it to work I had to be looking into my preys eyes for a good 30 seconds and then had to give them what they wanted in their perfect world….it was easy for these idiots as them being drunk weakened their already frail will and made them easy pickings for my brothers and sisters…and like I said to little Jackie whose mind I had slaughtered I gave him my sister….fool….never said what species my sister was! Hope he likes being pregnant!

I know Im slightly insane….I know it and so does the hive…and my mother….she knows m y nightmares…my hatred for my old kind…because I can remember fragments of my past…my most painful and betrayed parts of it all.

Thankfully I had come across this group…because now I had 11 siblings being made….all he had to do was wait for them to come out and eat some of their host…then drag the corpses back to the hive and stock up the food supply.

He grinned as he began to hear the nearby cries of one of the earlier victims of his siblings….it sounded like the armed one had woken up….

-(Garage highway)-

Arnold was many things, arrogant, knowing, a bit less lawful as many bribe's that came his way to "overlook" certain containers and the such. But never in his life was he about to give birth to one of those damn monsters!

He had seen the face hugger (from what he had learned by overhearing some doctors talking about) laying on the floor while the other two looked like they were nearly dead…he had also learned about what happened when they died after attaching to your face…he looked around franticly for his sidearm and when he found it he laughed in joy about being released from this new hell…before the bloody coughs came in and the pain shot through his body….he crumbled to the ground and reached for his side arm…suddenly a crack was heard and he cough up more blood…the switched to his back as a bump began to emerge from his chest…he managed to get to his gun and point it at the lump with the pain slowly dieing down…

"eat this…you…mother…fucking…ergh….bitch!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger….nothing…he pulled again…nothing fear escalated in his being as he looked down at the lump….it didn't move….he sighed a bloody breath of relief before he felt something going up his wide pipe! He screamed a muffled cry as something tore its way up to his mouth breaking his jaw hinges before poking its long brownish head out of his mouth hissing as a second mouth emerged….

Arnold was many things, brave was not one of them…nor was being alive as the chest buster pulled itself out of its hosts mouth and then tore into his throat to begin feeding….


	3. on hold

**Read Me:**

**This some stories im putting on hold, others ill delete because ive lost my drive, but don't worry, overlord maelstrom will be redone as I reread it, and well it could be allot better. Still ill be deleting half my stories, the others will be on hold so I can concentrate with two different stories Im coming up with, thank you all for reading so far.**

**If you haven't read then I don't blame you, some of these were written years ago, and definitely either need a overhaul or just be plain deleted.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
